Through The Looking Glass
by 7gifts
Summary: Chuck and Blair were the King and Queen of New York. They had everything or so it seemed, no one ever warned them that, uneasy lies the head that wears the crown.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Blair/Dan, Blair/Chuck (Dan/Serena implied)

**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl does not belong to me…*insert something witty*.

**Warnings:** AU. Unbetaed - read at your own risk, however, would appreciate your feedback and constructive criticisms.

*** This story deals with topics that some might view as dark and angst ridden in nature, please refrain from readng further if such topics are not to your liking.**

**Summary:** Chuck and Blair were the King and Queen of New York, they had everything or so it seemed, no one ever warned them that, _uneasy lies the head that wears the crown_.

**Notes:** The story is set between seventeen – eighteen years post college (Blair, Dan, Chuck, Serena are thirty nine years old).

I couldn't help myself, I have written two endings. The first which is this chapter, is the original and suits darkhuntress's theme more. The other is an idea that kept nagging at me that I couldn't leave it untold.

*I have rewritten this story after my first post. Don't worry it hasn't changed much. I basically corrected bad punctuation, reworded a few paragraphs and added additional stuff to give the story a bit more weight.

**Dedications:** This is story is for darkhuntress, who gave me the plot idea. I'm not sure if this is exactly what you had in mind, but I hope you like it. I made it as dark and angsty as I could.

* * *

**October 15, 2030 - 81****st**** Annual Alfred E. Smith Memorial Foundation Dinner**

Theirs was an affair that could never be named or acknowledged in public; it was privately referred to as _her __affaire_ _déclassé._

It was only discussed in hushed tones amongst New York's society as warnings to their wayward daughters.

Even though he was associated to old money (through his father's marriage), people preferred not to go there; it wouldn't be as scandalous if they did.

There had speculation whether the second child was actually a Bass. Rumor had it, that she slept with both of them around the same time. No one dared say it to her face.

Everyone wanted to curry favor. But, most importantly, no one wanted to be ex-communicated from the court of the almighty Basses, they were the King and Queen of New York.

Chuck Bass was the richest man in New York; his fortune dwarfed the Trumps and Astors' in comparison. He played golf with presidents and had the world's most influential people at his feet.

She was a Waldorf. Her old money gave him the credibility that made others ignore his nouveau riche upbringings. If he played golf with presidents, she hobnobbed with Kennedys'; she was also good friends with European royalty. The Queen's granddaughter _Eugenie_ was a close friend. She summered with them at Balmoral and was on first name basis with William and Harry; both who attended one of her charity events last year.

_Theirs was a life everyone envied._

Blair Bass stood tall and regal as she made her way into the Grand Ballroom at the Waldorf Astoria for the Annual Alfred E. Smith Foundation Dinner the with Chuck in tow.

As usual, he was lagging behind talking business; inadvertently making her walk alone without armor and thereby showing her up in public for the umpteenth time. It wouldn't have been so bad, if this wasn't such grand occasion with the worlds' press in attendance.

_She could strangle him._

It was a thought that flittered through her mind on a daily basis. Once upon a time, he could do no wrong in her books. She had loved him then, with a consuming love that she never thought could be quenched, but that was before he happened. Blair refused to allow herself follow that train of thought, the past was where it should be – in the past.

Blair cautioned herself for slipping and nearly giving into her basic desires. She was a Bass; there had an image to uphold.

Putting on her best fake smile, she greeted the crowd of people that flocked around her.

A few minutes later they were ushered to their seats; it was one of the high tables on stage. They were on the same table as the President and the Archdiocese of New York.

Important men and women rose from their seats as she and Chuck approached their table. In the past she would have been flattered, today, she was just bored and wanted to get tonight over with as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, this was one of the few events that she couldn't fake illness and leave early, Chuck had been asked to give a speech _after the president_.

_It was going to be long night._

Later that night, Blair lay in her bed, trying desperately to fall asleep but her body wouldn't let her. The two tablets of valium she took hours ago did nothing to calm her either. She let her mind roam free for the first time years; it was almost a soothing feeling. Gradually her mind began to recall those things she had long suppressed.

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago**_

Chuck was always away on business, he was so much like Bart than he realized. Never home, except to sleep or change clothes. If Chuck wasn't away on business, he was stuck in the office till late.

Blair (just like Mrs. Bass before her) was lonely. She had told Chuck how she felt many times. He promised to change, but never did. She often wondered how he was able to fit impregnating her with their first child into his schedule.

Once Evelyn (named in honor of Chuck's mother) was born, they took up separate bedrooms. Her job was done; she had given him an heir.

As the wife of a very important man, Blair wasn't allowed to work; they had agreed earlier on in their relationship that someone needed to take the back seat and support the other person. She seemed to have taken up that role permanently.

Her mother's words, _Waldorfs are not socialites_, often haunted her.

To while away time, Blair got involved in charities and hosting parties befitting the wife of Chuck Bass. Everything she did further strengthened the Bass brand and cemented their status.

Blair started to get involved in the same charities as Lily Bass (now Humphrey). It was nice to see a familiar face and someone talk to; especially someone who had walked in her shoes.

Blair hardly saw or spoke to Serena anymore; she was a very busy model-cum-actress-cum photographer, who traveled the world.

She missed Serena; most importantly she missed being the old Blair.

Her life took a sharp turn one sunny afternoon when she went to the Van Der Humphrey penthouse in search of Lily; Chuck had strayed again and she needed someone to talk to, desperately.

Lily wasn't home; no one was home except _a hipster looking_Daniel. _Talk about being stuck in high school_, she thought derisively.

Blair remembered Lily had mentioned in passing that Dan was the only child at home these days; the others had flown the nest after college. Dan was studying for the umpteenth Masters or PhD at college. Blair had lost count; she really hadn't been paying that much attention when Lily had been telling her about it.

Dan must have picked up on her distress, because he rushed to her side, and ushered her to sit down and then tried to make her feel at home. A few minutes later, Blair was in tears telling him about Chuck's latest fling. Dan didn't say anything; he just sat there wiping her tears.

After minutes of pouring her heart out, Blair composed herself and threatened that she would make his already pathetic life unbearable if anyone found out about what had occurred that afternoon.

The next time she saw him, he was polite and acted like they were old friends.

Gradually they started to hang out, Blair under the pretext that she was there to see Lily.

She was surprised to find out how much they had in common, now that the glaciers of high school, college and Serena were no longer a factor. He was actually fun; it was nice hanging out with someone her own age.

Hanging out moved outside the apartment. They started out doing things that Blair had long forgotten, like feeding the ducks in the park (which often was preceded with a picnic), ice-skating, going to libraries, Starbucks or cafes in Brooklyn_._

Dan encouraged her to start reading again; she'd forgotten how relaxing reading could be. They would often argue about the books she'd read over coffee; it was amazing how one person's interpretation of a book could differ from another person's. Sometimes in between book debates, they would reminisce about high school and college; it had seemed so long ago and not just seven years ago.

It was easy being with him, there were no airs or graces, just freedom. It was nice talking to someone who wasn't being nice just to get something from her; it was nice to be around someone who just wanted Blair and not Blair Bass.

_Blair had never felt more alive._

Friendship quickly turned into something more. Things speeded up after that.

Blair didn't hold back or think of the possible repercussions. She was in the now, _she was in love_.

Reality was creeping in; they couldn't continue like this; someone was bound to find out. She wasn't good at subterfuge like she used to be. The scandal would destroy their world.

Dan came up with what seemed like an innocuous plan at the time, _they should elope to Europe._

Dan had completed his PhD thesis and was going to tour Europe for a few months; the plan was that, Blair would go visit her father around the same time and they would meet up in Paris and then catch a train to London, never coming back.

They had chosen a week day to travel, because it meant Chuck would be busy at work and Evelyn would be at kindergarten.

On the day of her flight, Chuck picked that very day to play the dutiful, attentive husband. He accompanied her to the airport, making sure she was checked in and ensured that she would be given the best in-flight services that money could buy (whether it was something they provided or not was irrelevant). The Bass plane was having its yearly check up; this was Chuck's way of making up for it.

Chuck was allowed to go past security (anything for Mr. Bass, even though he wasn't traveling) so that he could escort her to the first class lounge.

As they made their way to the first class lounge, they spotted Dan in a bookstore.

Chuck despite her protestations decided to say hello and engaged Dan in polite chit chat. Blair pretended to observe the entire conversation disdainfully, thereby ensuring that no one dragged her into the conversation. She needed to keep calm under pressure.

Chuck then took it upon himself to engineer an upgrade toDan's ticket and got him a seat next to Blair's. He didn't want Blair being lonely during the eight hour flight, having family on board should make the journey more bearable.

If Dan and Blair hadn't felt guilty before, they did now, especially Blair.

Chuck received a call from the office and had to dash. He gave her a peck on the cheek and apologized for not being able to see Blair off properly.

After Chuck left, Blair reflected on the events of the day so far and began to panic.

_Chuck knew and was setting them up._

Dan eventually calmed her down and said in a whisper, "I don't think he knows.

If he did, he wouldn't have handed me a first class ticket and a seat next to yours. Writing an expose about him in high school got me hogtied to a gazebo, don't you think this at least warrants an assassination?"

Blair saw logic and calmed down eventually, their flight was leaving in an hour and she never had to worry about Chuck again.

Unfortunately their flight got delayed. All flights out of JFK were grounded as a result of severe weather conditions.

It seemed the news of their flight's delay had been announced on the news, because Chuck returned to the airport a few hours later, looking worried and brandishing the letter she left on the desk in his private chambers.

He wasn't supposed to see that until he got home late that night and by that time she'd be long gone.

Apparently the maid found it and put it in Chuck's briefcase. _That maid was so fired_ mused Blair indignantly.

Chuck asked the airport staff for a private room; all three of them are escorted to the presidential lounge - it was not in use.

Chuck was pacing up and down, yelling. His face contorted like something out of a scary movie. He told Blair in no uncertain terms that by eloping she would be giving up: her status, her child (what kind of mother abandoned her only child), New York (because running away would mean exile and was she willing to sacrifice everything for a pauper like Dan Humphrey?)

Chuck added for full measure, "Do you think your _so called friends_, like the Kennedys and Windsors would welcome you with open arms when they hear about this scandal?"

Chuck calmed down eventually and took a softer tone; he promised to change and apologized for the neglect all these years.

Blair yielded (there was too much to lose and she wasn't strong enough to make such a sacrifice) and took Chuck's outstretched hand.

Now that she was back at Chuck's side, Chuck turned to Dan and told Dan in no uncertain terms that, _he pitied him._ Once everyone found out what he had done, Dan wouldn't be able to show his face in New York.

As Blair and Chuck left the airport, Blair spotted some of the ground staff hanging around. The whole of New York was going to know about her affair before sundown.

She never saw or heard from Dan again; he took the flight to Paris once the weather had cleared and never returned.

If the Humphreys' were ever given a smidgen of credibility because of Lily's marriage, they (the Humphreys) and Van der Woodsen (by association) were now pariahs in society; no one wanted to bear the brunt of Chuck Bass.

Lily had been forbidden (by Chuck) from associating with Blair. Whatever semblance of friendship Blair and Serena had left was now long gone.

Blair was back in her glass cage, no Lily as refuge and there was definitely no Dan.

Out of guilt, on the night they returned from the airport, Blair slept with Chuck. After that night, Blair couldn't bring herself to let him touch her again, she felt so guilty, like she was betraying Dan.

Nine months after, she gave birth to a son; Bartholomew (Bart) Bass II. Her work here was done; Chuck now had an heir and _a spare._

She knew people speculated about Bart, he was a Bass in all ways that counted; a mother knew these things. Chuck knew by insisting on a hush-hush dna test a few months after Bart was born.

Blair often wondered if there was a curse on the Bass men, the curse of being refused a parent's love.

_She couldn't bring herself to love her child._

Bart must have picked up on this, how else could she explain his refusal to be breast fed as a baby.

The first and only time she tried to feed him; he chomped on her breasts so hard that if he had teeth she would have lost some flesh.

Bart was raised by nannies far away in the nursery. She only saw him when his French nanny brought him around to say hello to _mama_n. She always gave him her winning smile, but he preferred to hide behind his nanny.

Blair never made an effort to coax him out. She couldn't bring herself to show him any sort of affection; he was a constant reminder of her cowardice. A reminder that kept her shackled her to Chuck Bass, whether she liked it or not_._

Bart didn't seem to care; he preferred the company of his sister (and the nannies) or his father - whenever he deigned them with his presence.

Just as Gossip Girl had predicted those years ago, _Blair Waldorf was a weakling_.

* * *

_**Present Day**__** - **__**April 1, 2031**_

Six months after the Annual Alfred E. Smith Memorial Foundation Dinner, Blair sat at her dressing table applying make up when Serena appeared at her doorway.

Blair wondered how she got in, _they_ weren't welcome here anymore.

It was as if Serena knew what she was thinking, Serena said, "I came in through the servant's entrance, Dorota snuck me in. I won't be long; I don't want Chuck finding me here. However, there's a piece of news I thought you should know"

Blair motioned for the maid to leave them. The maid ushered Serena further into the room and shut the door behind her.

"B, he's coming back next week."

Without turning from the mirror or acknowledging Serena, Blair continued what she was doing.

"B, you can pretend like you didn't hear me, but that doesn't change the fact that he is coming back."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Fine, pretend all you like! For old time's sake, I didn't want you to find out unexpectedly."

"Thanks for the information, you can go now."

Serena's reflection looked at Blairs shell shocked.

"FYI, you've applied too much blusher, unless the mannequin look is what you were aiming for." said Serena sarcastically as she exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

Blair put down the brush and gazed at her reflection in trepidation, _there was no place left to hide_.

That night, Blair snuck into Chuck's room clad only in a penoir and a silk dressing gown. She got into bed with him; he pushed her away calling her every name under the sun; _pathetic_ was the most resounding.

Chuck told her that he saw through her act. The only reason she was making an effort after ten years was because Humphrey was coming back to town and she didn't want to lose face.

Blair slapped him as hard with all the strength she could muster. Then picked up her dressing gown, ran to her room and collapsed on the bed in tears.

A week later, Blair made her way to Lily's house dressed in a cream skirt suit with shoes and purse to match. She was proud of her appearance; cream was a color that garnered positive reception.

When she got there, no one was home except for Serena.

"If you are looking for him, he's not here."

"I don't know what you are talking about; I came to see Lily about a charity thing."

"Really? It's taking you ten years to come see my mom about a charity event? Interesting…does Chuck know you are here?" asked Serena arching eyebrow.

"It's been interesting catching up Serena, but where's Lily?"

Serena frowned and stared at Blair intently.

After minutes of uncomfortable silence, "Everyone is in Brooklyn…with Dan; I'm on my way to join them."

Blair bestowed Serena a charming smile, moving to hook her arm through Serena's, "Let's go then, my time is of the essence. My limo is waiting."

Serena left the apartment with Blair, still in shock and staring at their interlocked in Blair's.

In the car, Serena gave the driver directions. Through out the journey, Blair didn't speak much and preferred staring out of the window pensively.

When they did speak, it was about Serena's career and the places her career took her. Serena was now fluent in six languages: English, French, Italian, Spanish, Japanese and Urdu.

Urdu? Apparently it's one of the main languages spoken in Pakistan. _What was Serena doing in Pakistan?_

They arrived in Brooklyn some minutes later. Blair was surprised to see that it was the old Humphrey loft. Blair hadn't realized that Dan had still kept it (it was one of their meeting places).

Serena walked in first, to loud cries of _Serena, you are finally here_ and other greetings. As Blair's figure appeared behind Serena's, everyone went quiet. And almost immediately, everyone hid their initial surprise and came over to say hello, except Dan who was watching studiously from the sidelines.

Blair was introduced to an English woman and two children (not over the age of five). Helen was Dan's wife, Ellie and Dan Jr., his two children.

_Why __hadn't she been informed that __Dan was married?_

Helen asked how she knew the family; Blair told her that she and Serena had been best friends since childhood. In addition, she and Dan went to the high school and college together.

Helen made a joke about how she couldn't get her head around the fact that college was American speak for university, this made everyone laugh. Blair wished Helen wasn't so welcoming, it made things so hard.

Dan approached them much later, his smile not reaching his eyes. Helen turned to Dan, "I thought you told me you had no friends in New York, Blair here tells me you went to high school and university together?"

Dan smiled, "High school and college was such a long time ago."

After a few minutes of polite chit chat, Helen left both of them to catch up and went to across to room to where Serena and Jenny were huddled together. They (Serena and Jenny) were trying hard to pretend they were not watching the exchange between Helen, Dan and Blair.

Blair moved closer to Dan and murmured against the wine glass between her lips and said coyly, "She doesn't know about me?"

Dan murmured, "She doesn't need to; it's an aberration in my past."

Then Dan uttered wearingly in a whisper, "What are you really doing here Blair? If my memory serves me correctly we said all we had to say that day at the airport."

"If we really did say all we had to say at the airport and I'm an aberration in your past, why doesn't your wife know about me?" Blair whispered back sardonically.

"Look…Blair I think you should go" ordered Dan still whispering

"But I only just got here", teased Blair.

Dan gave her an exasperated look, grabbed her elbow gently and led her to the door.

Helen noticed them and pouted, "Leaving so soon Blair, but you only just got here?"

Blair gave her a dazzling smile, "I have this society thing I have to attend to. This was just a flying visit. We'll catch up next time."

Blair then added innocently, "Helen, you wouldn't mind if Dan walked me to my car, would you?"

"Of course I don't mind. It was nice meeting you Blair; Hope you can drop by again."

"It was nice meeting you to Helen and I definitely will."

Dan practically pushed her out of the door before she could say goodbye to everyone else.

Once they were out of earshot, Blair shrugged her elbow out of Dan's hand and glared at him.

"What's your problem, I was just being polite" Blair said through gritted teeth.

Dan scoffed, "What do you really want Blair?"

"I want to talk"

"As I said earlier, we've said all we have to say."

Blair gave Dan _the look_; the one that she knew was capable of melting his heart. It always worked in the past and she was praying hard that it worked now.

Dan sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Dan looked at her and stuttered _ok_.

Blair suggested that they talk somewhere private; they couldn't do so in the limo.

Dan seemed hesitant, but Blair gave him another look. His inner struggle was etched on his face, however with a charming smile and a touch on the arm, Blair won him over.

They ended up on the roof.

They started to talk, but Dan was aloof again and Blair couldn't bear it. She wanted her Dan back. Blair stood in front of him, looking at him searchingly.

She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

They gazed at each other silently for a while. Dan let out the occasional sigh but didn't remove Blair's hands.

"I miss you, every single day." She said in a near whisper breaking the silence.

"Blair you can't do this to me." he replied exasperatedly.

"Tell me that you don't feel the same way and I'll go."

Blair knew he wouldn't say it, she could always read him well_._She leaned closer and touched their lips to together.

The kiss had only just started to pick momentum, when a shrill sounding scream caused Blair to jump out of her skin.

Rufus and Serena were running towards them. Serena pulled Blair away from Dan; Rufus did the same thing with Dan.

Blair shrugged out of Serena's grasp and bent down to pick up her purse where she had dropped it.

"Blair what do you think you are doing?" yelled Serena

"Grabbing my purse, what does it look like?" Replied Blair sardonically. To her right, she could see Rufus and Dan talking intensely.

Serena grabbed Blair's hand again (more aggressively this time) and shoved her in the direction of the stairs.

They argued all the way down. As they reached mid level, Serena scolded, "For your information he's married!"

"So what, he was mine first," hissed Blair

"No Blair, he was _mine_ first" retorted Serena through gritted teeth.

Blair recoiled as if she had been hit.

"You never thought about my feelings did you? Just because we were not together back then doesn't mean that I didn't love him."

Blair felt her legs give way; she had to steady herself by sitting down on a step.

As the reality of what she'd done dawned on Blair, she burst out into tears.

"I'm so sorry S; I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know how everything got so messed up."

Serena sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

Dan and Rufus came down some minutes later, Serena got up to let them through. Blair had her face in her lap, trying hard to control the shaking and the tears.

Dan paused, "Blair, are you okay?"

"Dan, you need to get back inside...to your family," Rufus admonished.

Blair felt Dan's soothing hand on her knee,"Blair, are you ok?" Dan repeated with concern in his voice.

Blair looked up at him with her tear stained face, "Rufus is right, your family needs you."

Dan gave her one last look; she couldn't decipher what it was, and left.

Blair covered her face with her hands again and let herself weep.

Serena sat down beside her again and pulled her into a tight hug.

Blair felt like she was dying inside_, this hurts so much more than the first time._

About forty five minutes later, Blair brought out a compact mirror, tissues and makeup back from her purse and put herself together (temporarily).

She got up from the step, thanked Serena and began to descend down the stairs.

"Blair…maybe we can meet up for drinks…like…like old times." Said Serena

Blair turned to look at her and forced a smile, "I'd like that." She then turned around and left.

In the limo, Blair instructed the chauffer to drive around until she told him to stop - she needed to collect herself before she went home.

On getting home later that evening, one of the maids (Sylvia) informed for he Mr. Chuck was waiting for her bedroom for her. Blair ascended the stairs in agitation; she wasn't in the mood for Chuck's crap tonight.

"Shut the door behind you", Chuck ordered as she entered her bedroom.

Blair shut the door and walked towards him, "Chuck, I am in no mood for your games tonight. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"What I have to say won't take long my dear wife" He spat out condescendingly.

"So what is it?" she replied dismissively, willing this to be over.

"How could you embarrass me like that?"

Blair rolled at eyes at him, "Chuck is there a point to this conversation."

"Are you that amoral that you couldn't even control yourself? He's only been in the country for less than twenty four hours", accused Chuck as he threw pictures at her.

Blair bent down and picked up the pictures from the floor, looking at them as she rose up into standing position - they were pictures her and Dan on the roof.

"You had me followed? How dare you?"

"After your performance last week, I decided to test you to see if you really meant it about starting afresh. But, as usual you never fail to disappoint."

"Look Chuck, I tried, but you said no. So what the hell do you want from me?" yelled Blair.

"I wanted you to want me for me and not as your consolation prize because your lover was back in town?"

"Don't go holier-than-thou on me Chuck; I know about your affairs, the whole New York knows about them!"

"I had affairs with nameless people Blair; but you my dear wife chose to do it with my family, twice!"

Blair recoiled back in shock.

"I forgave you for Jack; I forgave you for Dan the first time it happened. This time, expect nothing from me." He added with obvious pain in his voice.

Chuck strode out of the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

In the limo riding back to home, the Van der Humphreys sat pensively, thinking about the day's events.

"I can't believe Blair showed up like that," said Jenny breaking the silence.

"Do you think that Helen knows about them?" asked Eric.

"I don't think so and I don't think it's any of our business filling her in either," responded Serena.

"I still can't believe that Dan was so stupid to go to the roof alone with her. I can't get over the fact that they were kissing when we found them, what if it was Helen and not me and Serena that caught them?" said Rufus disappointedly.

"They were what?" yelled Jenny and Eric in unison.

"Whatever they were doing is over and it's none of our business," said Serena.

"I can't believe Dan could be so stupid after all he put this family through" said Jenny in exasperation.

"Rufus my darling, if I had come to you at the loft, when I was married to one of my husbands and you were still married to Alison. And I told you that I still cared about you, would you have kissed me on the roof, Alison or no Alison?" Lily asked speaking for the first time since they got into the car.

Rufus was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say.

"My point exactly" concluded Lily

"Are you saying what they did is right?" asked Jenny

"No Jenny, I'm not applauding what they did. What I'm trying to say is that sometimes when you are in love, logic isn't often reasoning factor."

Jenny paused in thought, remembering her dalliance with Nate when Vanessa wasn't over him and nodded at Lily in acquiescence.

The car was silent again, everyone pondering on what had been said.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about with regards to Dan and Blair" said Serena temporarily breaking the silence.

* * *

Over in Brooklyn, Helen and Dan sat in the living room sipping tea after putting the kids to bed.

"So…who is Blair really?" asked Helen out of the blue.

Dan looked at her suspiciously and replied cautiously, "A high school and college friend.

"I think she's more than that?"

"Really…what…what makes you think that" replied Dan hesitantly

"For starters, I've never seen a room full of adults panic because my husband was taking a long time saying goodbye to an _old school friend_. Then Rufus and Serena made a mad dash out of here like a bat out of hell was chasing them to go look for you."

Dan looked at his wife nervously; he knew this day would come even though he had been avoiding it. He summed up courage and told her about Blair, omitting to tell her about what happened at the rooftop.

* * *

Blair made no more visits to Brooklyn.

After that day in Brooklyn, gradually Blair and Serena began to mend their friendship. It was nice having a friend again even if it was an estranged one.

She also started making more of an effort with Bart, It wasn't easy, he was his father's son through and through, _very __unforgiving_.

She had to love him, a mother loved her children.

Two months after the roof incident, Chuck came home looking like the Chuck of old, eyes gleaming and lips in a smirk. There was something unsettling about it.

Blair advanced towards Chuck, "I know that look. That's your look when your plan falls into place. What have you done? Is it Dan?"

"You don't even know what happened and you assume it's your precious Dan," he retorted distastefully.

"He is the only person you hate with a passion, so it's safe to assume that it might be him."

"What if it is?" replied Chuck with a smirk as he admired his fingernails.

"What have you done?" demanded Blair in horror.

"I took what was his."

Blair looked befuddled

"I slept with his wife." Chuck added, looking her dead in the eyes, watching for a reaction.

"You didn't! Chuck tell me you didn't?" said Blair in disbelief, shaking her head.

Unconsciously Blair began to walk backwards towards the door; she didn't realize she was doing it until Chuck's voice stopped her in her tracks

"You're going to him aren't you? You just couldn't even wait."

"I don't know what you are talking about Chuck?"

"You forget that I know you better than I know myself._"_

For the first time since Chuck came home, Blair realized that he was drunk.

"Are you drunk?"

"I may be drunk but I'm not blind. You are never going to love me like you love him are you?"

"Chuck don't try and pin this on me, you know I loved you."

"Loved?"

Blair looked away uncomfortably, unsure of what to say and wondered where this conversation was going.

"You're not even denying it." He accused and then looked at her quizzically.

"Did you ever love me?" Chuck asked.

Chuck moved a bit closer so that he is standing at arms length. She could smell the alcohol on his breath now, it was _pungent_. He is quite composed for a drunk, typical Chuck Bass, always had to be in control."

"I don't think you ever did" Chuck added shaking his head. "I think I was just a mere convenience because you couldn't have what you really wanted."

"Don't tell me that I didn't love you Chuck! I fought for you!"

"Once" he shrugged, "would you have fought for me if Nate had taken you back in junior year?"

Blair was taken aback by his words.

"Do you know why I slept with those girls? I wanted you to notice me, I thought maybe for once I'd finally have your attention, but as always you were content with your charities, or whatever it was that consumed your time."

"If I was content with my charities it was because you were too busy with business!"

"I still find it amazing that you were willing to leave your daughter and runaway with a man, especially after what Harold did?

"Don't bring my father into this!"

"And there's Bart, _you couldn't even bring yourself to love your own son_! You had to punish him, punish all of us. The only person you didn't withhold your love from was your lover" Chuck spat out.

"I didn't withhold my love."

"What do you call it then my dear wife? Hmm? Pictures don't lie Blair." He looked at her pointedly.

"I know you fancied yourself espionage when you were carrying on with him the first time around, but I knew you were having an affair back then. It was so obvious because you were Blair again - the Blair that I fell in love with.

I never bothered to find out who it was, because I preferred to tell myself that it was a nameless person that you would eventually get tired off. But you never knew how to play fair, did you Blair?

Chuck looked to stare at her pointedly making Blair uncomfortable that she so looked away.

"You made sure (in your letter) that I knew who exactly he was." He spat. "I actually thought with him out of the picture, you could love me again." He added almost choking.

"Chuck…"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore, just leave."

Blair turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Do you want to know why I slept with her?" Chuck's voice boomed across the room stopping her in her tracks.

With her back to him, Blair asked, "Why Chuck?"

"To make us even, so that didn't have to pretend anymore. You can go to him like you always wanted."

Blair turned to face him and said, "Chuck" pleadingly.

"Just go Blair" Chuck said exasperatedly as he fell defeatedly into a leather armchair.

Without looking back, Blair walked out of the room.

* * *

Blair knocked on the loft's door desperately. A teary yet tipsy Helen opened the door and looked at Blair in disgust.

"Your lover isn't here!" yelled Helen, slamming the door in Blair's face.

Blair left Brooklyn and returned to Manhattan. She decided to take a quick detour and braved going into Central Park on her own that late in the evening.

The pond area that was normally buzzing with activity during the day was solemnly quiet. The only semblance of activity was an adjacent street lamp reflecting across the pond, creating a rippling effect.

Sitting still on bench and gazing at the pond was Dan Humphrey. Blair cautiously approached the bench from behind.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Hey" responded Dan

Blair walked around the bench and sat beside him.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry", said Blair quietly, bowing her head.

"It's not your fault" replied Dan.

"It kinda is. Chuck did it for revenge…in his twisted way he did it to set me free."

Dan turns to look at her and said, "I don't get it."

Blair looked at him and said, "Chuck had always slept with a nameless person in the past, this time he deliberately slept with someone we both knew. That way evening out the score and thereby freeing me to leave him."

Dan shook his head and stared at Blair in befuddlement.

Blair smiled, "Chuck's logic is twisted, but I get it"

"I'm glad one of us does." replied Dan still looking grim.

"I love you" Blair blurted out. "I know it's inappropriate to say it right now, but I never stopped.

"Blair I can't do this now…"

"I'm not asking you to do anything; I just wanted you to know", replied Blair putting her hand over his.

THE END

* * *

**Notes:** The airport scene is a slight nod to the film _The VIPs _starring Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton.

**May I strongly suggest that if you don't like the story, kindly refrain from sending me ****monosyllabic insults. I would prefer that you send me something more constructive. This isn't meant to be a kumbayah story, the person that requested the fic wanted something dark, so voila.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternative Ending**

Blair knocked on the loft's door desperately. A teary yet tipsy Helen opened the door and looked at Blair in disgust.

"Your lover isn't here!" yelled Helen, slamming the door in Blair's face.

Blair left Brooklyn and returned to Manhattan. She decided to take a quick detour and braved going into Central Park on her own that late in the evening.

The pond area that was normally buzzing with activity during the day was solemnly quiet. The only semblance of activity was an adjacent street lamp reflecting across the pond, creating a rippling effect.

Sitting still on bench and gazing at the pond was Dan Humphrey. Blair cautiously approached the bench from behind.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Hey" responded Dan

Blair walked around the bench and sat beside him.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry", said Blair quietly, bowing her head.

"It's not your fault" replied Dan.

"It kinda is. Chuck did it for revenge…in his twisted way he did it to set me free."

Dan turns to look at her and said, "I don't get it."

Blair looked at him and said, "Chuck had always slept with a nameless person in the past, this time he deliberately slept with someone we both knew. That way evening out the score and thereby freeing me to leave him."

Dan shook his head and stared at Blair in befuddlement.

Blair smiled, "Chuck's logic is twisted, but I get it"

"I'm glad one of us does." replied Dan still looking grim.

"I love you" Blair blurted out. "I know it's inappropriate to say it right now, but I never stopped.

"Blair I can't do this now…"

"I'm not asking you to do anything; I just wanted you to know", replied Blair putting her hand over his.

They gazed at the pond for a while, basking in its stillness.

"So when can we do it then?" asked Blair teasingly.

"Blair!" Dan said with warning tone, but, there was no bite it.

"Chuck has given us an out; we can finally be together."

"Maybe I don't want an out; I mean my kids are involved."

"You didn't think so when _my kid_ was involved?" she accused.

Dan was gob-smacked.

"No wise ass comebacks Humphrey? Are you losing your touch?"

Dan shook his head and turned to smile at Blair, "You always knew how to rub me the wrong way didn't you Waldorf?"

"So what's it gonna be Humphrey, we spend another miserable ten years apart or seal the deal?"

"Who says seal the deal?" replied Dan laughing; his grim features disappearing gradually.

"I do", replied Blair more softly smiling at him. Blair decided right there and then, to take no prisoners and answer to no one.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Thanksgiving, 2031**_

The Fifth Avenue penthouse was bustling with activity. The kids were running around in a frenzy of excitement, Blair was dizzy just watching them.

Blair was thrilled that her kids took to Dan's; else this cohabiting thing would have been crazy and difficult.

Bart in particular had a brotherly fixation (Bass men couldn't simply like someone without fully immersing themselves) on little blonde Ellie Humphrey.

Dan had gone out to get additional pies (for back up) as they were expecting many guests, mostly family.

Chuck was away in Aruba, Helen was back in London. They were swapping holidays, Chuck and Helen had the kids during Easter.

Somehow a few minutes later, Blair managed to convince the kids to go help Harold and Roman in the kitchen. She needed some space in order to clear up their mess and tidy up before their guests arrived.

Dan arrived a few minutes later, pies in hand and asking after the little hellions.

"In the kitchen, helping Daddy", Blair replied.

"How…how did you manage to do that, I've been trying to get them out of the here all day," Dan said in amazement.

"I have wonderful powers of persuasion," Blair grinned at him.

Dan dropped the pieces on the table and moved over to where Blair was standing, putting his arms around her waist. Blair leaned into the embrace and smiled up at him.

For the first time in many years, Blair was ecstatic that she had the one thing she always wanted and that was something to be thankful for.

* * *

THE END (Just like they say in the old movies)

**Notes:** Forgive me; I'm just a sucker for happy endings.


End file.
